memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Upcoming productions
2013 ;May *9 May - scheduled to be released in parts of Europe. *14 May - ''Star Trek Into Darkness'' soundtrack. *16 May - scheduled to be released in North America. *21 May - **Pocket Books novelization, Star Trek Into Darkness, by Alan Dean Foster. **''Star Trek Online: Legacy of Romulus. *22 May - IDW Publishing's [[Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 21|''Star Trek ongoing #21]]. *28 May - ** Pocket TOS novel, The Shocks of Adversity, by William Leisner. ** IDW Publishing hardcover Star Trek: The John Byrne Collection, an anthology of John Byrne's IDW Star Trek work. ** Star Trek Cross-Stitch by John Lohman. ;June *12 June - IDW Publishing's ''Star Trek'' ongoing #22. *18 June - Applause Books reference book, Star Trek FAQ 2.0, by Mark Clark. *25 June - ** Pocket ENT novel, Rise of the Federation: A Choice of Futures, by Christopher L. Bennett. ** [[Star Trek - Legion of Super-Heroes (omnibus)|Trade paperback collection of Star Trek - Legion of Super-Heroes]], from IDW Publishing. ;July *7 July - IDW Publishing's ''Star Trek'' ongoing #23. *16 July - IDW Publishing's [[Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 5|fifth collected volume of the ongoing Star Trek comic series]]. *30 July - Pocket TOS novel, From History's Shadow, by Dayton Ward. *30 July - TNG Season 4 Blu-ray *30 July - Redemption (Blu-ray) ;August *6 August - ** [[Star Trek Into Darkness Calendar (2014)|2014 Star Trek Into Darkness Calendar]] from Universe Publishing. ** [[Star Trek Engagement Calendar (2014)|2014 Star Trek Engagement Calendar]] from Universe Publishing. ** [[Star Trek Daily Calendar (2014)|2014 Star Trek Daily Calendar]] from Universe Publishing. ** [[The Star Trek Calendar (2014)|2014 Star Trek Calendar]] (TOS) from Universe Publishing and Andrews McMeel Publishing. ** [[Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2014)|2014 Star Trek: Ships of the Line calendar]] from Universe Publishing and Andrews McMeel Publishing. *20 August - ENT Season 2 Blu-ray *27 August - Revelations and Dust, first book in the Star Trek: The Fall series, by David R. George III. ;September *3 September - Star Trek: The Art of Juan Ortiz from Titan Books. *24 September - The Crimson Shadow, second book in the Star Trek: The Fall series, by Una McCormack. ;October *29 October - A Ceremony of Losses, third book in the Star Trek: The Fall series, by David Mack. ;November *26 November - The Poisoned Chalice, fourth book in the Star Trek: The Fall series, by James Swallow. ;December *31 December - Peaceable Kingdoms, final book in the Star Trek: The Fall series, by Dayton Ward. ;To Be Announced *TNG Season 5 Blu-ray ;Unknown - on hold *Four original novels set in the alternate reality of - Refugees, by Alan Dean Foster; Seek a Newer World, by Christopher L. Bennett; More Beautiful Than Death, by David Mack; The Hazard of Concealing, by Greg Cox. ;Unknown *''Star Trek: The Experience'' to re-open in Neonopolis Mall, Las Vegas, Nevada. 2014 ;January *Untitled Voyager novel, by Kirsten Beyer. ;To be announced *Pocket ENT novel, Rise of the Federation: Tower of Babel, by Christopher L. Bennett. |Pre-1964}} 2999